Une simple inspiration
by agaroche
Summary: Deux nouveaux professeurs sont arrivés à Poudlard! Jumeaux, opposés mais si semblables, l'un s'occupe du poste de défense contre les forces du Mal, tandis que l'autre est assigné à un nouveau cours l'histoire et l'apprentissage du Mal. Pourquoi semblent-ils si proche de Voldemort et de l'Ordre du Pheonix?-Pendant la cinquième année à Poudlard et avant Devil May Cry 4.
1. Prologue

**Salut les enfants! Me revoilà sur une fanfiction crossover qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment et j'ai (enfin) décidé de poster le prologue. Ça en aura mit du temps! Brefi brefou, les posts ne seront ABSOLUMENT pas régulier (vous êtes prévenus). Désolé par avance pour les photes d'autaugrafes et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, évidemment, sinon Vergil serait déjà en train de faire des choses pas super catho... HUM.**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Même en Écosse, la chaleur du mois d'août pouvait être étouffante. Les quelques ombres formées par les arbres bordant les routes goudronnées apportait un peu de fraîcheur, mais bien peu. Seul le zéphyr des Highlands pouvait refroidir le corps et l'esprit.

Marchant à petit pas tout en s'appuyant sur un bâton de bois, une silhouette recouverte d'une cape sable et le visage caché par une capuche avançait sous le soleil impitoyable d'été. Suivant une route perdu au milieu de la campagne, elle observait les rares voitures passer. Certaines ralentissaient, d'autres s'arrêtaient, en voyant la silhouette solitaire et presque miséreuse. Parfois, elle acceptait d'être prise par un conducteur pour un court trajet, s'arrêtant à une intersection et partant dans une direction différente de l'automobiliste. Elle ne parlait jamais, remerciant juste le conducteur ou la conductrice d'une voix cassée et dormait dans la voiture. De temps en temps, elle ressortait du véhicule avec une bouteille d'eau à la main ou un peu de nourriture, rajoutant une couche de remerciement.

Souvent, elle refusait la charité de l'inconnu, continuant sa route seule. La personne, qui était parti d'un coin paumé au Pays de Galle avait parcouru en quelques jours les nombreux kilomètres qui séparait le sud-est du Royaume-Uni au nord.

Elle suivit ensuite un rail qui semblait ancien et qui montait dans les Highlands. Il n'y avait plus personne sur cette partie du pays, excepté quelques moutons et vaches qui broutaient tranquillement dans leurs pâtures. Le solitaire savait parfaitement qu'il aurait pu prendre le bus pour atteindre sa destination, mais le manque d'argent et la peur de se faire reconnaître avait été trop important. C'est pourquoi le choix de faire le trajet à pied avait été prit, malgré le risque de se faire rattraper par ses ennemis. Il n'avait aucune envie de retourner à leurs repère et de se retrouver face à ce serpent qui le tuerait pour de bon cette fois-ci.

Il avait pu s'échapper sur un véritable coup de chance ; un relâchement dans les tours de garde, un affaiblissement du nombre d'ennemis et une tranche de main s'abattant sur une nuque pour éliminer son surveillant. Une succession de coup du sort chez ses ennemis qui lui avaient été bénéfique. Il avait sauté sur l'occasion sans hésiter une seconde ; le lendemain était prévu son exécution. Son élimination prévue parce qu'ils le prenaient pour autre. Un malentendu mené par une puissance plus grande encore, et il peinait à prononcer son nom. Et il ne le prononcerait probablement plus jamais. Sauf à une personne en particulier. Celui qui avait sauvé son âme.

Bien que sauver soit synonyme de mort dans son cas.

Au bout de nombreuses heures de marche, la silhouette arriva devant une forêt sombre à la tombée de la nuit. Les rayons solaires n'arrivaient pas à infiltrer la masse d'arbre à cause des couches de feuilles trop importantes. Même les rayons écarlates rasant le sol n'infiltraient pas le bois. L'obscurité était maître du lieu, et, honnêtement, la silhouette n'avait aucune envie de rentrer dans la forêt et la parcourir de nuit. Autant attendre le matin.

S'installant le dos à un tronc, elle observa d'un œil nostalgique le coucher de soleil. La fatigue la rattrapait, ses épaules s'affaissaient et sa tête pencha en avant, signalant son début de sommeil. Les rayons le réchauffaient et apaisaient son âme, elle se sentait vaguement en sécurité, dos à une forêt où la lumière ne pouvait pas passer. Finalement, le dos s'arrondit, la tension parcourant les membres fins disparut et la personne sombra dans un profond sommeil sans rêve.

C'est la fluctuation de la magie dans l'air qui réveilla le solitaire. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, atteignant le zénith. Malgré cela, l'ombre savait que les rayons ne traversaient toujours pas la forêt, la plongeant dans une perpétuelle obscurité. Elle l'avait déjà parcouru un nombre incalculable de fois pour le savoir. Levant ses iris clair vers le ciel tout aussi pur, elle put apercevoir des fumées sombres parcourant l'azur. Des fumées aussi noires que la nuit et remplit d'une magie vicieuse et mauvaise. Ses poursuivants le cherchaient et semblaient l'avoir trouvé.

Pestant intérieurement d'avoir dormi trop longtemps hors d'un abri, l'ombre se releva prestement et s'enfonça dans le bois sans un regard en arrière. Sa cape sable devint bientôt terreuse, se confondant avec la terre humide et les ombres formées par les feuilles. Courant, zigzaguant entre les troncs vieux de plusieurs centaines d'années, l'ombre fuyait les fumées cachant les mages noirs. Sautant par-dessus les racines, les buis et les troncs tombés au sol, elle continuait de courir sans ralentir.

Fuir, toujours fuir. C'était son maître mot depuis trop longtemps à son goût. Mais avait-elle réellement le choix ? Elle était seule, désarmée, et dans un état lamentable. C'est à peine si elle pourrait tuer un moustique.

Seule la peur lui donnait assez de forces pour continuer à courir.

Peur ? Lui ? Il y a bien longtemps, il aurait ri à cette simple perspective. Il avait tant vécu dans son enfance que plus rien ne pouvait lui faire peur. Il n'avait peur de rien, c'est pourquoi il avait fait élever cette tour si dangereuse pour l'humanité sans la moindre once d'hésitation. C'est pourquoi il n'avait pas hésiter à dégainer son sabre face à son propre frère et à le transpercer, le laissant pour mort. C'est pourquoi il s'était laissé tomber du haut de la cascade menant aux enfers. C'est pourquoi il avait laissé tomber la gaine de Yamato au sol et s'était précipiter sur Mundus sans tergiverser.

Et maintenant le voilà en train de courir pour sa vie dans une forêt auquel il n'aurait jamais voulu remettre les pieds.

 _Pitoyable._ Pensa-t-il en esquivant de peu un jet rouge de magie qui le visait.

Ses poursuivants l'avaient retrouvé et cherchaient à l'attraper maintenant. Une pluie fine commença à tomber sur les branches, humidifiant encore plus la terre et rafraîchissant le fuyard. L'averse se transforma bientôt en déluge, le faisant glisser sur les feuilles mortes et déraper dans la terre. Mais, étrangement, ces déséquilibres le sauvèrent plusieurs fois d'un sort. Les branches semblaient se rassembler pour le cacher de la vue de ses assaillants. Les arbres formaient un chemin devant lui, le menant à des cachettes éphémères mais qui lui permettait de se reposer. La forêt l'aidait réalisa-t-il.

Mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

Épuisé, il trébucha sans réellement voir la raison, et se retrouva le ventre à terre, le front à quelques centimètres d'une racine qui semblait plus dure que son crâne. Le souffle tremblant, le corps en sueur, il se releva en chancelant. Il ne tiendra pas ce rythme indéfiniment. Et pourtant son objectif était encore si loin… Secouant la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, le fuyard reprit sa marche, frissonnant à cause de ses vêtements trempés et qui s'alourdissait au fur et à mesure du temps passé sous la pluie. Il fallait qu'il sorte de la clairière dans laquelle il avait atterrit. Il était trop visible.

Il avait envie de hurler son désarroi. Mais sa gorge sèche et brûlante l'en empêcha.

Il savait bien que c'était une cause perdu, un objectif inatteignable. Mais il ne voulait pas renoncer. Pas maintenant, alors qu'il avait parcouru tout ce chemin. Prenant appui sur un tronc, reprenant sa respiration, il regarda autour de lui. Il s'approchait dangereusement du territoire des centaures. Il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver face à ces créatures qui croyaient un peu trop à son goût aux astres. Il était maître de son destin, et ce n'était pas des étoiles mourantes qui dicteraient sa conduite, merci bien. Mais cela voulait aussi dire qu'il se rapprochait du château, ou, au moins, qu'il était sur le bon chemin.

Il souffla lentement, prêt à reprendre sa course, mais s'arrêta avant d'avoir fait le moindre pas et laissa son regard se porter sur le ciel, confrontant son visage aux gouttes de pluie. Il ferma les yeux et rabaissa la tête, fataliste. C'était trop tard. Les fumées qui le poursuivaient et qui étaient restés caché dans les nuages avaient décidés de se rapprocher.

Bientôt, il se retrouva entouré de Mangemorts qui lui voulaient la peau. Instinctivement, il porta sa main à sa hanche, cherchant la présence de Yamato ou de sa baguette. Mais il ne trouva aucune des deux. Le katana avait disparu aux enfers, sûrement brisé ou abandonné. Sa baguette était restée à Poudlard, caché dans une pièce caché à la bibliothèque. Il était à la merci de ses ennemis.

Aboyant un rire, il se mit en position de combat à main nue. Il n'avait peut-être pas Beowulf sur lui mais ils ne restaient que de simples humains sans résistance face à la force brute. Un silence s'abattit sur le groupe, chacun observant l'autre, cherchant les faiblesses. Même s'il était en infériorité numérique, l'ombre avait confiance en ses capacités de combat et ses réflexes.

Inspiration. Expiration.

Ses chaussures crissèrent contre les feuilles mouillés et, d'un bond, il se retrouva derrière une souche d'arbre, se cachant des rayons rouges et verts. Là où, quelques minutes plus tôt, il n'entendait rien d'autre que sa respiration, il entendait maintenant ses battements de cœur battant à ses oreilles en rythme avec les sorts qui pleuvaient dans son dos. Fermant brièvement les yeux, il revoyait leurs formation, leurs nombre, leurs puissance. Puis, soudain, le silence.

Le silence s'était abattu sur la clairière. Il entendait seulement son souffle et son cœur, martelant sans arrêt contre ses tympans. Une nouvelle fluctuation dans la magie le mit sur ses gardes et, prudemment, il jeta un œil derrière sa cachette. Un par un, les Mangemorts fuyaient la clairière et, bientôt, il n'y en eut plus un seul. Juste devant la souche se trouvait un homme, vieux, à en juger par sa chevelure blanche, et puissant.

Doucement, l'inconnu se retourna, dévoilant sa longue barbe aussi blanche que ses cheveux, un sourire rassurant, et des lunettes en demi-lune cachant des yeux bleus pétillants. Le soulagement s'empara du corps de Vergil, et, bientôt, ce fut le noir.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour... ou bonsoir! Oui, je suis en vie, chose étonnante malgré mes partiels et le temps que j'ai prit pour poster un nouveau chapitre. Vous m'en voulez? Moi aussi. (LOL)**

 **Je pense que c'est la sortie de DMC5 qui m'a en quelque sorte obligé à me souvenir d'une fanfic que j'ai commencé (oups). Perso j'ai adoré DMC5, et vous?**

 **Ne me tuez pas SVP, sinon vous n'aurez pas la suite (pas que cela vous intéresse XD). Et merci à ceux qui ont suivi et mit en favori ce crossover qui n'a absolument aucun sens, on peut l'affirmer.**

 **Bref, je vais pas vous tenir plus longtemps en haleine, le disclaimer est le même que celui du prologue.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **« Je t'ai cru mort.**

– **Il semblerait que non.**

– **Tu étais tombé dans le gouffre sous mes yeux.**

– **Tu connais Sherlock Holmes ?**

– **Arrêtes ça Verg', je pensais t'avoir tué. Et pas qu'au gouffre. »**

Vergil eut la décence de fixer les draps blancs dans un semblant de honte. La tête basse, ses cheveux étaient, pour une fois, non maintenu par un gel invisible. Il cherchait visiblement à faire quelque chose de ses mains. Son frère ressortait de captivité, c'était clair : des mèches trop longues et irrégulières, la peau trop blanche, maigre à en faire peur, et des cernes aussi noires que la nuit. On aurait dit un mort vivant des jeux vidéos.

Dante pensait avoir tué son frère. Une fois, pendant l'affaire du Temen-ni-gru, et la deuxième fois, pendant qu'il combattait un démon. Démon qui était en réalité son jumeau, forcé de se transformer dans une forme non humaine, et sous la coupe de leurs plus vieil ennemi, Mundus. Le démon qui avait tué leurs parents. Si Dante avait un espoir que Vergil soit en vie après qu'il soit tombé dans les enfers, il était persuadé de l'avoir définitivement tué avec l'explosion qui avait carrément désintégré son corps, ne laissant que l'amulette de son frère sur les lieux.

De ce fait, Dante ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'avait jamais su vraiment quoi faire avec Vergil. Son frère était froid, intouchable, distant, son opposé complet. Même pour les couleurs ils n'étaient pas en accord. Une rivalité qui les avaient séparés dès leurs enfance et qui avait presque tué l'un d'eux. Mais ils étaient comme ça, toujours à se battre pour savoir qui était le plus fort, puisque personne ne les avaient battus et ne pouvaient les battre.

Soupirant, Dante s'assit sur une chaise mise à disposition pour les visiteurs et observa son frère qui était toujours aussi silencieux. Voyant qu'il n'avait pas l'air décidé à parler, il prit les devants.

 **« Comment ?** Le regard interrogatif de son frère l'ébranla plus qu'il ne voulait le faire croire. **Comment es-tu en vie ? J'avais… Je t'ai vu exploser devant mes yeux.**

– **Comme tu t'en doutes, j'ai perdu mon combat contre Mundus aux enfers. Il a…** Il chercha ses mots. **Extirpé mon âme de mon corps, le laissant dans une prison en enfer. Il m'a ensuite effacé la plupart de mes souvenirs pour mieux me contrôler et m'a placé dans une marionnette qui s'est adapté en fonction de notre sang démoniaque. Quand tu m'as battu, mon âme est juste retourné dans mon corps d'origine.**

– **Tu es resté enfermé aussi longtemps ? Sans chercher à t'en sortir ?** Demanda Dante incrédule, retenant du bout des lèvres « le frère que je n'ai jamais pu garder auprès de moi ? ».

– **Je suis resté dans un état de semi-conscience pendant tout mon passage dans les prisons des enfers.** Répondit Vergil en haussant les épaules. **Et les rares fois où j'ai tenté de sortir…** Son regard s'assombrit. **Disons que Mundus aime faire varier ses tortures.**

– **Mais comment tu es revenu sur Terre ?**

– **Il… Mundus, il a décidé de… »**

Un bruit de pas derrière eux le coupa dans son élan. Dante en pesta intérieurement. C'était la première fois que Vergil s'ouvrait aussi facilement à lui, il ne voulait pas perdre le possible seul moment de sociabilisation de son frère. Et il voulait connaître le fin mot de cette histoire. Il ne voulait pas d'un autre Temen-ni-gru. Il se retourna cependant pour voir qui était l'idiot qui venait les importuner.

C'était Albus Perceval, et plein d'autres prénoms, Dumbledore, directeur de l'école de magie au nom à s'écrouler de rire par terre, Poudlard. Il était habillé d'une robe bleu ciel scintillante, sa barbe se balançait au gré de ses pas. Ses yeux bleus, derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, étaient inhabituellement sérieux mais il affichait toujours un sourire jovial. Il convoqua une chaise et s'assit aux côtés de Dante tout en les saluant. Son regard restait quand même fixé sur Vergil.

 **« Comment allez-vous ?**

– **Bien mieux depuis la dernière fois, professeur. »**

Le ton de Vergil était redevenu froid, évitant de montrer ses émotions. Il s'était de nouveau replié sur lui-même. Le regard du directeur le détailla de haut en bas avant qu'il ne se réinstalle plus confortablement dans son fauteuil.

 **« Je comprendrai que vous ne vouliez pas en parler mais…** Il fit une pause. **Comment t'es-tu retrouvé** **poursuivi par des mangemorts** **? »**

Dante sursauta visiblement et fixa son frère. Il semblerait qu'il ne soit pas au courant de tout dans cette affaire. Vergil se raidit, ses longues mèches blanches cachant ses yeux. Il semblait peser le pour et le contre en parlant de ce qu'il s'était passé. Finalement, il inspira un grand coup, avant de regarder le jardin de Poudlard.

 **«** **C'est ce dont je voulais te parler Dante.** Il se tourna vers lui, ses iris bleu ciel le transperçant. **Mundus, il a fait un contrat avec Voldemort.**

– **Tu te fous de moi ?** Cria presque le plus jeune en se relevant.

– **J'aimerais te dire que non, mais Mundus m'a utilisé comme marchandise pour prouver sa bonne foi à Voldemort. Il a dû être au courant de ton bref passage chez l'Ordre du Phénix pendant nos années d'études. Il a dû miser sur notre ressemblance. Et ça a marché, il n'a pas arrêté de m'appeler Dante pendant ma captivité.**

– **C'est pas vrai !** Furieux, Dante fit les cent pas sous le regard incrédule de Dumbledore et fatigué de Vergil. **Cela veut dire que ce salop à l'intention de revenir en grande pompe. Mais.** Il se tourna vers lui. **Comment t'as fait pour t'échapper ? Connaissant ce sadique, il aurait dû te torturer puis te tuer.**

– **Je te prierais de ne pas faire d'hypothèses à ce propos.** Répliqua son jumeau la mâchoire serrée. **J'ai bien cru y rester pour de bon cette fois-ci. Cependant, Voldemort ne connaît pas notre véritable lignée, il pensait que j'avais juste fait un pacte avec un démon. Il suffisait d'attendre le bon moment. »**

Dante s'arrêta et se jeta dans les bras de son frère toujours alité, hurlant des « t'es un génie ! » et des « je le savais que tu t'en sortirais ! » à tout va, tandis que son frère tentait de le frapper pour qu'il le laisse tranquille. Le vieil homme, lui, analysait l'histoire de Vergil. Secrètement, il espérait que les deux adultes rejoignent l'Ordre ; ils étaient talentueux et puissant, la force de l'Ordre serait décuplé. Et il ne pouvait définitivement pas laisser Voldemort tranquille en sachant ce qu'il avait fait de l'un de ses anciens élèves. Cependant…

 **« Qui est Mundus ? Mes connaissances sur la démonologie est très pauvre à mon grand regret. »**

Les jumeaux, qui avaient recommencé à se battre gentiment, s'arrêtèrent en entendant la question. Le regard de Dante s'assombrit tandis que celui de Vergil se fit lointain. Ce fut le premier qui prit la parole.

 **« Mundus est un démon très puissant.**

– **Considéré comme le prince des Ténèbres et roi des Enfers.** Renchérit Vergil, solennel.

– **Notre père, Sparda, était son… allié autrefois. Quand il s'est rebellé contre les siens, et fermé le portail permettant de passer du monde des humains aux enfers, Mundus est entré dans une rage folle, jurant de se venger. Comme la plupart des démons d'ailleurs.**

– **Il a tué notre père d'abord, avant d'envoyer des troupes chez nous. Notre mère, Eva, est morte en nous protégeant. »**

Un silence s'abattit sur les deux frères qui étaient retournés dans une époque bien sombre.

 **« On avait neuf ans je crois.**

– **Huit.** Le corrigea Vergil.

– **Ouais… P'pa nous avaient offert des armes à notre anniversaire cette année. Pendant l'attaque, j'ai pris Rébellion et je me suis planqué. Quand je suis ressorti, Vergil avait disparu et m'man… M'man était dans une marre de sang, sa baguette brisée.**

– **J'avais été pris par des démons qui m'avaient emmené dans les Limbes. Heureusement, j'avais pu récupérer Yamato, et je les aient tués. J'avais ensuite erré jusqu'à pouvoir ressortir, j'avais découvert à ce moment comment Yamato pouvait trancher les dimensions. J'ai ensuite vécu comme j'ai pu jusqu'à recevoir la lettre de Poudlard.**

– **Ouais, cette lettre avait été un choc ! J'avais déjà vu m'man faire de la magie mais je n'aurais jamais cru que j'en avais moi-même. C'est à ce moment-là qu'on s'est retrouvé, hein Verg' ? »**

L'aîné claqua de la langue et ne dit rien. Pendant leurs années à Poudlard, ils avaient été séparés par leurs maisons. Si Dante était un gryffondor pur et dur, Vergil, lui était allé à Serpentard suite à son passage dans les Limbes et l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé. Il avait même refusé de faire sa septième année pour pouvoir poursuivre ses recherches, tandis que son frère ne se doutait de rien. Ils s'étaient revus un an plus tard, sur l'affaire Temen-ni-gru.

Dante, voyant qu'il ne tirerait plus rien de son frère pour le moment, reprit la parole :

 **« Finalement, après la disparition de Verg', je me suis battu contre Mundus** **il y a quelques années** **. Le combat avait été difficile, mais je l'ai battu. De toute façon, il n'y a que Verg' qui p** **uisse** **m'égaler au combat, n'est-ce-pas frérot~ ?** Il eut un silence pour seule réponse. **Dans tout les cas, il avait juré de se venger. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il le ferait par l'inter** **médiaire** **d'un mortel. »**

Un silence s'installa dans la salle, songeur ou inquiet, cela dépendait entièrement des hommes. Finalement, Vergil, qui avait réussi à se sortir de l'emprise de son frère toujours à ses côtés, croisa les bras et soupira. Fermant les yeux, il semblait endormi, et personne n'aurait osé le réveiller, il avait l'air épuisé. Cependant, il rouvrit les yeux, le regard déterminé. Il observa d'abord Dante, puis Dumbledore, avant de revenir sur son frère.

 **« Je veux me venger. »**

Dante se retint de justesse de tomber par terre.

 **« Wow, la prochaine que tu veuilles dire honnêtement les choses, préviens-moi avant.**

– **Je ne serais apaisé que quand j'aurai battu Voldemort et renvoyé tout ce que Mundus m'a fait dans sa putain de face.** Continua son frère sans prêter attention à la demande de son jumeau.

– **Verg', ton langage est trop cru, cela va choquer les lecteurs.**

– **De quoi tu parles ?** Demanda-t-il en fronçant élégamment les sourcils.

– **Oups, ma faute. Dans tout les cas, cela ne te ressemble pas de parler ainsi. »**

L'aîné se tut mais garda son regard déterminé fixé sur Dante, attendant visiblement quelque chose de lui. Celui-ci soupira, sentant qu'il ne pourra pas facilement débarrasser Vergil de son objectif. Amusé, Dumbledore prit la parole :

 **« Et si vous deveniez des professeurs ?** Le regard incrédule des deux adultes fit pétiller son regard. **Ainsi, Vergil, vous pourrez préparer et accomplir votre vengeance, et vous Dante, vous pourrez gardez un œil sur lui, et même l'aider, si besoin est.**

– **Ce serait une bonne idée… Qu'est-ce qu'en t'en penses, Verg' ?**

– **A quels postes nous serions attribués ?**

– **Les défenses contre les forces du Mal pour vous, Dante.**

– **Quoi ?! Mec, la malédiction va s'abattre sur moi ! Vous voulez me tuer ?**

– **Et vous Vergil, je me vois mal vous mettre à un poste d'assistant pour la durée de votre séjour. Que diriez-vous d'** **être** **à mi-temps ?** Le froncement de sourcil de Vergil le poussa à continuer. **Voilà** **bien longtemps que j'aimerais créer une matière pour sensibiliser un peu plus les étudiants,** **mais je n'en ai jamais eu la possibilité, le poste étant peu orthodoxe** **. L'** **h** **istoire et l'** **a** **pprentissage des** **f** **orces du Mal. Vous n'enseignerez, bien sûr, qu'à partir de la cinquième année.** **Pour vous, Dante, je vous ferai livrer un programme pour chaque année, et vous, Vergil, je pense que vous pourrez en faire un vous-même, aidé de votre frère, il me semble que vous ayez une expérience plutôt importante dans ce domaine.** Il se leva et renvoya sa chaise d'un mouvement de baguette. **Le secteur restreint de la bibliothèque vous est ouverte vu que vous êtes maintenant des professeurs. Les cours commenceront** **dans trois semaines, le premier septembre, inutile de vous le rappelez je suppose. Reposez-vous, nous nous reverrons bientôt, je dois m'absenter quelques temps.**

– **Professeur !** Dumbledore était au pas de la porte et le regardait, attendant qu'il continu. **Vu que crâne d'œuf est de retour, est-ce que l'Ordre** **du Phénix** **…** Il ne finit pas sa phrase, pensant dire une bêtise.

– **Ne vous en faites pas, Dante. L'Ordre du Phénix a bel et bien ressuscité de ses cendres. Je vous avoue que je serai heureux si vous décidiez de nous rejoindre à nouveau. Vous êtes bien sûr invité, Vergil.**

– **Dis oui Verg' ! Les gens sont trop cool là-bas, surtout Lily et James, le couple le plus mignon que j'ai jamais vu ! Ils y sont encore d'ailleurs ?**

– **L'Ordre a subi de nombreuses pertes pendant la précédente guerre mon petit…**

– **Vous voulez dire que…**

– **Lily et James Potter en font malheureusement partis.**

 **– …** Le regard de Dante se durcit. **C'est une affaire personnelle maintenant. Je t'aiderai quoi qu'il en coûte Verg'.**

– **En ce cas, nous rejoindrons l'Ordre du Phénix, bien que j'aimerais que mon existence reste dans l'ombre jusqu'au dernier moment.**

– **Toi, tu as un plan en tête ou tu n'es plus mon frère.** Le regard malicieux de Vergil le fit éclater de rire. **Très bien, je te fais confiance, évite juste de retomber dans un gouffre.** Il se tourna vers Dumbledore. **Alors professeur ? Vous en pensez quoi ?**

– **Cela devrait être possible…** Répondit Dumbledore en souriant. »

Il se saluèrent une nouvelle fois et le vieil homme les quitta, laissant les deux frères se retrouver tranquillement.


	3. Chapitre 2

Les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent, faisant apparaître les premières années qui s'avançaient au centre de la salle, inquiet. Le Choixpeau, posé sur le tabouret, s'anima, faisant sursauter la plupart des premières années, et se mit à chanter d'une voix rocailleuse. Tout le monde écoutait avec attention les paroles qui changeaient chaque année. Cette année, cependant, la chanson était bien plus sombre, plus quémandeuse. Le chapeau appelait aux maisons de s'unir et de combattre ensemble contre une menace. La menace étant Voldemort, bien que son nom ne soit pas prononcé à voix haute.

Cependant, Harry était heureux d'être dans la grande salle de Poudlard. L'école était devenue sa maison, et, entouré de ses amis, il attendait avec impatience la nouvelle année. Cependant, Hermione brisa son illusion en fixant la table des professeurs.

 **« Qui c'est, ça ?** Demanda-t-elle brusquement en montrant le milieu de la table. »

Harry suivit son regard. Il vit d'abord le professeur Dumbledore, vêtu d'une robe pourpre parsemée d'étoiles argentées et coiffé d'un chapeau assorti. Il avait la tête penchée vers sa voisine qui lui parlait à l'oreille, une sorcière aux mines de vieille tante célibataire. Trapue, les cheveux courts et bouclés d'une teinte châtain clair dans lesquels elle avait glissé un bandeau rose. En fait, tous ses vêtements étaient affreusement rose. Et Harry reconnut avec horreur la tête de crapaud et les deux gros yeux de la sorcière.

 **« C'est cette bonne femme, Dolores Ombrage !**

– **Qui ?** Dit Hermione.

– **Elle était au tribunal, elle travaille avec Fudge !**

– **Joli cardigan.** Remarqua Ron avec un sourire en coin.

– **Elle travaille avec Fudge ?** Répéta Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. **Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici alors ?**

– **Sais pas… »**

Ils continuèrent de fixer la table, scrutant la réaction des autres enseignants face à l'arrivée… Déconcertante, du membre du Ministère. L'année ne risquait pas d'être bonne, se disait Harry en voyant le crapaud rose à la table des professeurs. Il sentit un léger coup de coude sur sa côte et se tourna vers son ami Ron, attentif.

 **«** **A-t-on avis, c'est qui** **eux** **?** Demanda-t-il en désignant de la tête deux hommes aux cheveux blancs. **»**

Harry serait bien tenté de répondre que ce sont les nouveaux professeurs de défense contre les forces du Mal mais il ne voulait pas s'aventurer sur un terrain dangereux Hagrid n'étant pas là, l'un d'eux pouvait tout aussi bien être son remplaçant, même si la présence du professeur Gobe-Planche semblait prouver le contraire. Ils les détaillèrent.

Le premier avait les cheveux plaqués vers l'arrière, le visage émacié comme s'il n'avait rien mangé depuis des jours, ses bras croisés sur son torse étaient recouvert d'un manteau bleu et de vêtements moldus. Il émettait une aura sombre et froide, refroidissant l'air autour de lui. Il semblait obliger d'écouter de mauvaise grâce les minauderies du crapaud à ses côtés qui lui faisait du charme en papillonnant des yeux. Il jetait régulièrement des regards à la porte de la Grande Salle, comme s'il n'attendait qu'une bonne excuse pour s'enfuir.

De l'autre côté de l'homme bleu se trouvait un autre sorcier qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, mais en version rouge avec en plus un pendentif comportant un énorme rubis qui n'était pas en raccord avec son style. Habillé d'un manteau de cuir rouge, une chemise noire et d'un jean, il ressemblait à un cow-boy que Harry voyait quelques fois à la télé chez les Dursley. Un peu plus baraqué que son clone, il se dégageait de lui une aura à la fois chaleureuse et je-m'en-foutiste. Plus souriant, il discutait sans problème avec Rogue qui lui répondait à contrecœur. Le professeur de potions échangea même un regard suppliant au sorcier bleu qui semblait compatir à sa peine.

L'arrivée de la nourriture sur les tables sous une salve d'applaudissement détourna l'attention de tout le monde, reportant leurs yeux sur le buffet qui venait d'être servi. Le trio d'Or discutèrent avec Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête sur les paroles du Choixpeau sous les éclats de rire plutôt bruyant provenant de la table des professeurs et plus particulièrement du sorcier habillé de rouge qui discutait avec son reflet bleu. Le fantôme leur fit un sermon sur l'intérêt de la coopération des maisons malgré les rivalités et parti la tête haute suite à l'affront de Ron, qui avait, une fois de plus, mit les pieds dans le plat.

Lorsque le niveau des conversations recommença à monter, Dumbledore se leva à nouveau. Tout le monde s'interrompit aussitôt, écoutant avec attention les paroles du respecté directeur de Poudlard. Le directeur, voyant que ses élèves commençait à somnoler, aborda les habituelles recommandations de la nouvelle année. Ne pas aller dans la forêt Interdite, aller voir Rusard s'ils avaient des questions sur les règles de Poudlard et de la non utilisation de la magie dans les couloirs de l'école. Il continua sur la présentation des enseignants.

 **« Nous avons cette année trois nouveaux enseignants. Je suis particulièrement heureux d'accueillir à nouveau parmi nous le professeur Gobe-Planche qui assurera les cours de soin** **s** **aux créatures magiques. J'ai aussi l'honneur de vous présenter le professeur** **Redgrave** **.** Le nom de famille fit lever les sourcils de l'une des deux têtes blanches. **Qui s'occupera d'un nouveau cours qui commencera à partir de la cinquième année,** **l'histoire et l'apprentissage aux forces du Mal**. La nouvelle était prise mi-figue mi-raisin par les étudiants qui virent que c'était l'homme en bleu qui assurerait le cours. **J'ai également le plaisir de** **v** **ous présenter son frère, le professeur** **Redgrave** **, qui enseignera la défense contre les forces du Mal, assisté par Ma** **d** **e** **moiselle** **Ombrage, envoyée du Ministère de la Magie. »**

Il y eut quelques applaudissements polis, dépourvu de moindre enthousiasme à l'annonce de la présence de la femme rose. Le directeur reprit la parole, enchaînant sur les essais pour la constitution des équipes de Quidditch mais fut interrompu par un éclaircissement de gorge de la part d'Ombrage. Si Dumbledore laissa la place à la sorcière avec élégance, les autres professeurs ne semblaient pas ravi du comportement de la nouvelle arrivante. Les sourcils du professeur Chourave avaient disparu derrière ses mèches rebelles, les lèvres de McGonagall étaient pincés, le professeur Redgrave rouge semblait prêt à sauter sur la belligérante tandis que son frère semblait vaguement intéressé des propos de la femme.

Pendant son discours, la plupart des élèves, pour ne pas dire tous, n'écoutaient plus la sorcière. Sauf Hermione qui buvaient ses paroles bien qu'elles ne semblaient pas à son goût. Les autres professeurs prêtaient une oreille attentive à la représentante du Ministère, s'échangeant parfois des regards entre eux. A la fin du discours, ce fut les applaudissements de Dumbledore qui réveillèrent les élèves de l'apathie qu'avait créé la femme. Les autres professeurs applaudirent aussi, par respect. Sauf le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal qui se retenait toujours de sauter sur l'impudente, et son frère qui toisait d'un œil morne la sorcière.

Dumbledore se releva, la remercia pour son discours « éclairant » et continua son discours qui avait été interrompu. Hermione se mit alors à expliquer à ses amis les paroles d'Ombrage, le ministère avait décidé d'intervenir dans les affaires de Poudlard. Et ça, ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle. Le directeur, ayant annoncé la fin de soirée, regarda les élèves partir dans leurs maisons respective.

Traditionnellement, les professeurs restaient jusqu'à ce que le dernier élève soit sorti de la Grande Salle. C'était aussi le moment des présentations et recommendations plus ou moins formelles pour les nouveaux venus.

 **« Bon retour parmi nous.** Accueilli la professeure Chourave en secouant la main du professeur Gobe Planche. **Et bienvenu aux nouveaux professeurs !** Continua-t-elle en faisant la même chose aux frères.

– **Ça** **fait du bien d'être de retour à Poudlard.** Avoua Dante dans un sourire solaire.

– **Dites-moi** **Adam** **, il me semble que vous étiez parti avant de passer l'ASPIC. Comment vous êtes** **-** **vous retrouvé professeur ?** Demanda Minerva avec un verre de whisky à la main.

– **Je l'ai passé par correspondance** **peu de temps après être parti** **.** Répondit Vergil, observant l'alcool d'un air incrédule.

– **Vous buvez avant le service,** **professeur** **McGonagall, n'est-ce pas dangereux et interdit par le règle** **ment** **de Poudlard ?** Remarqua Ombrage en minaudant.

– **Sachez que mon service était fini au moment où le dernier élève est sorti de cette salle et que je me prépare mentalement aux prochains jours qui seront accompagnés de ma** **ux** **de tête provenant d'éléments perturbateurs.** Répondit la professeure de Métamorphose en fixant la sorcière rose, imperturbable. »

Dante se retint de glousser en voyant les deux femmes s'échanger des regards où l'on pouvait distinguer des éclairs. Finalement, Ombrage baissa les yeux et s'excusa d'une voix froide avant de sortir d'un pas rageur de la Grande Salle en maugréant quelque chose.

Si Dante félicita la professeure de Métamorphose dès que la représentante du ministère était bien loin, s'exclamant que McGonagall était la personne la plus digne de représenter la maison Gryffondor, Vergil et Rogue, eux, s'échangèrent un regard rempli de sous-entendu. Il fallait craindre le courroux de cette sorcière, pas parce qu'elle était puissante, mais parce que malgré l'influence de Dumbledore, le ministère restait plus puissant.

Les deux serpentards s'étaient connus pendant toute leurs années d'études à Poudlard et avaient créés un lien. Aimant le silence, les bibliothèques et partageant une haine viscérale envers les gryffondors, ils étaient devenus alliés à défaut d'amis. On pouvait comparer leur lien avec de l'amitié mais il valait mieux éviter de leur dire en face, ils nieraient tout d'un bloc.

Petit à petit, les professeurs partirent se coucher, eux aussi commençaient aux aurores demain. Il ne resta plus que les deux frères, le professeur de Potions, la professeure de Métamorphose et le directeur. Dante posa les pieds sur la table en soupirant, sous le regard vaguement agacé de Vergil qui lui reprocha de ne pas se tenir correctement à table. Une boîte à pizza apparut magiquement sur la table et le professeur habillé de rouge poussa une exclamation de joie.

 **« Je suis désolé de vous avoir collé Mademoiselle Ombrage, Tony, mais le ministère ne m'a pas laissé le choix. J'ai dû négocier pour qu'elle ne soit pas professeur à votre place.**

– **C'est pas grave, Directeur.** Répondit Dante en mordant avidement dans une part de pizza. **Et puis j'ai toujours** **Adam** **qui pourra me conseiller pour la renvoyer sur les roses** **avec « élégance ».** Finit-il en mimant des guillemets.

– **Ne rêves pas trop, mon frère.** Répondit Vergil en mordant aussi dans une part de pizza sous le regard effaré des autres personnes de la pièce. **Ombrage est sous ta responsabilité.** **T** **a mission, tes méthodes.** Il remarqua le regard des autres professeurs. **Quoi ? J'ai passé** **environ** **dix ans sans boire ni manger** **accompagné de** **quelques jours chez Voldemort, j'ai faim. »**

Si son frère rayonna visiblement en comprenant que la sainte pizza quatre fromages pepperonis prenait grâce aux yeux de son frère, les autres professeurs eurent la mine plus sombre. Vergil, ou Adam pour les mortels, avait passé plus de dix ans sans se voir grandir, et sous torture. La dernière fois qu'ils l'avaient vu à Poudlard, il était dans une humeur si sombre qu'il avait effrayé la plupart des gens. Dumbledore avait regretté chaque jour de ne pas lui avoir demandé de s'expliquer et de l'aider. Maintenant, il se sentait mal en voyant l'état encore cadavérique de son ancien élève.

Celui-ci avait du comprendre son regard, et d'un haussement de sourcil, le jeune homme lui intima d'arrêter de ressasser des souvenirs perdus d'un autre temps. Son frère, inconscient de l'échange silencieux, ou faisant semblant de ne pas le voir, proposa une autre part à son cher frère. Il refusa, refusant de finir gavé comme une oie et risquant de retomber malade.

Au final, ils se mirent tous d'accord sur le fait de surveiller Ombrage et de tenir les autres au courant des possibles problèmes que la sorcière pouvait engendrer. Dante se lamentait déjà sur son sort, Vergil semblait réfléchir aux prochaines excuses qu'il dirait à la représentante du ministère pour lui éviter de devoir écouter des paroles mielleusement empoisonnés.

Ils se séparèrent à la sortie de la Grande Salle. Dumbledore retourna à ses quartiers en souhaitant une bonne soirée à chacun, disparaissant au coin d'un couloir dans un frou-frou de robe. Minerva et Dante montèrent aux étages vers la tour Gryffondor, Dante devant au moins passer la première soirée dans sa chambre-bureau pour préparer ses cours du lendemain. Vergil et Rogue descendirent aux cachots, pour la même raison que Dante.

Les deux frères avaient décidé d'un commun accord de ne faire chambre commune qu'un soir sur deux, voulant garder un semblant d'intimité pour se retrouver en douceur. C'est pourquoi une suite supplémentaire leur fut attribuée. Les chambres aux couleurs bien distinctes, bleu et rouge, étaient séparées d'un couloir, la suite se trouvait au dernier étage du château, dans une tour opposé à celle de Dumbledore. De là, ils pouvaient voir l'environnement de Poudlard et même plus loin que la forêt interdite grâce à leurs vue supérieure à la moyenne. Ils n'avaient qu'à tendre l'oreille pour percevoir tout les bruits de la forêt et de l'école. D'une simple inspiration, ils pouvaient sentir les effluves de la nature sorcière et des sorts anciens protégeant Poudlard.


End file.
